usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Zidane Sothyious
Being one of only a few of his species among Starfleet, the unusual Kedi Gibian Tactical/Security Officer is a striking example of "seeking out new life and new civilizations". Personal History Zidane J'Torek Sothyious was born on Kedi Gibi in the Wrytheriun system to Argulmen G'churua Sothyious and Felitoya T'Klowen Sothyious on stardate 235602.10 in the city of Firugul, Bakand providence. He was born as one of the rare mutations with wings, called the Havarix, a prestigious title. He was soon given the title of Havarix, and was sent to become part of the Shim'Az's (king) honor guard, the Azimos Guardians, only composed of Havarix. When he turned eighteen, he met a girl named Geroshia, also a Havarix, and they quickly fell in love. On stardate 23759.12, Geroshia left on a mission to discover herself to an unknown system. After a year of waiting for her return, he decided to leave to search for her. A perfect oppurtunity presented itself. He was to leave to earth for Starfleet Academy as a sign of peace. He thought of it as bringing honor to his fellow Havarix and people, at the same time using it as a way to find is love, Geroshia. After he graduated from Starfleet academy, he found a trace of her that led him to continue his search. The "clue" led him back to the Wrytheriun system, to the neighboring planet of Tanek. He found there a crashed ship, indicating her death. Continuing through the wreckage, he found evidence that she was taken prisoner from a note left onboard that was still intact. He returned to his home planet and informed her family of the news, and he was left in charge of getting her back. To this point in time, he stated he is still searching for his long lost love. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy At the age of Nineteen, Zidane entered Starfleet Academy as a special program from Kedi Gibi, to join the Federation. He was pretty unsocial, due to his appearance, and because of his somewhat violent nature. He majored mostly in weapons and ship navigation, graduating sixth of his class. He has a little knowledge of biochemistry, due to his father being a biochemist. Zidane majored in Holo-technology, Weapons Handling, Hand to Hand Combat, and Starship Navigation. USS Lothlorien Ensign Zidane was posted to the Nova Class Sciene vessel USS Lothlorien, under the command of Captain T'Zal, as Security/Tactical officer. Additional Information Zidane's father, Argulmen Sothyious is a Biochemist on a research mission. His mother, Felitoya Sothyious serves as a Council Member of the Kedi Gibi World Affairs Court. His brother, Halthias Sothyious, is 25 Terran years old and serves in the Kedi Gibian Navy holding the rank of Brooknar (equivalent to the SF rank of First Lieutenant). As a Kedi Gibian, Zidane is naturally stronger than Terrans and has increased agility. He can travel at a top speed of thirty kilometers per hour on land. Being one of the few Havarix of his species, he possesses wings and can reach speeds of fifty kilometers in the air. His species also has highly evolved hearing and they can see in almost total darkness. Another special feature of a Havarix is the ability of Geomagnetic Sensory, which allows them to sense magnetic fields. Through many years of training, Zidane aquired great piloting skills, including extensive knowledge of tactical and evasive maneuvers. He also developed advanced fighting skills and has learned to control his highly ferocious temperament. Some of his favorite activities are playing holodeck simulations, working out, cooking, flying, sparring, and weight lifting. Zidane is physically fit by Kedi Gibian standards. He stands tall at 7'0 feet and has a fifteen foot wingspan. He has rounded ears and long dark brown hair braided into a ponytail. He also possesses a prehensile tail, about 2 feet long, retractable claws, and feathered black to silver wings. Despite his sized and unusual appearance, he is outgoing, adventerous, caring, humorous, outspoken, and can be serious at times. See Also * Counselor Maha Sothyious Zidane Sothyious Zidane